


Неправильно, правильно, идеально

by heksejakt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, Sports, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heksejakt/pseuds/heksejakt
Summary: Однажды Цутому понял, что запал на Ушиджиму. Безнадёжно и так сильно, что каждая тренировка превращалась в испытание. К счастью, пока никто не замечал, что с ним происходит. Никто, кроме Тендо.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Goshiki Tsutomu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Неправильно, правильно, идеально

Он разглядел бы Ушиджиму откуда угодно, а сейчас их разделяли ничтожное расстояние и замерший ровно между ними Тендо.

Промокшая насквозь футболка задралась, обнажая влажную кожу, и Цутому осознал, что не может отвести взгляда. По спине к резинке шорт ползла тонкая струйка пота — Ушиджима себя никогда не щадил и выкладывался в полную силу, а потому уматывался донельзя. Цутому и не заметил, как сделал вперёд шаг, другой — и замер на полпути. Тренировка продолжалась.

— Эй, Семи-Семи! — крикнул Тендо. — Не стой столбом.

— Я же просил не называть меня так!

Тот только беззлобно фыркнул, и Цутому поморщился. Тендо был занозой в заднице не для него одного — для всей команды. Непонятно, почему Ушиджима относился к нему так тепло. Наверное, потому что они соседи по комнате — других причин Цутому назвать не мог.

Когда он понял, что запал на Ушиджиму — безнадёжно и так сильно, что ощущения можно было сравнить разве что с ударом мяча по лицу после подачи аса Карасуно, — начал подозревать, что Тендо мог оказаться не просто соседом. 

Совершенно зря.

Цутому следил за ними двумя во все глаза, отрываясь разве что на игру — и чем дальше, тем сильнее убеждался: Тендо не заботил вообще никто и ничто, кроме волейбола. Но Ушиджиму он, конечно, любил — по-своему, как умел только Тендо. Цутому умел лучше, пусть об этом пока и не догадывались.

Ушиджима вдруг обернулся, смерил его хмурым пристальным взглядом — и остаток тренировки прошёл как в тумане.

В раздевалке Цутому отошёл в сторону, позволяя третьегодкам добраться до дальней скамьи, нерешительно потянул наверх футболку. Сердце колотилось как бешеное. Хотелось поскорее попасть в душевую, глотнуть ледяной воды, облиться с головы до ног. 

Краем глаза он наблюдал за Ушиджимой. Тот уже разделся, и Цутому, забывшись, откровенно залип. 

— Не стоит пялиться так нагло, — неожиданно подкравшись, пропел Тендо над самым его ухом. Кожу Цутому обожгло горячим дыханием, ноздри защекотал запах мяты — Тендо без своей дурацкой жвачки был бы не Тендо. — Я думал, первогодок интересует только свежий выпуск «Джампа», а тут…

— Тендо.

Цутому не произнёс больше ни слова — посмотрел так умоляюще, что Тендо заткнулся, не закончив фразу. В раздевалке было страшно жарко. Может быть, это просто из-за волнения — но Цутому не хотел проверять. 

Душевая встретила его потоком ледяной воды и предоставила драгоценную возможность выдохнуть. Цутому упёрся руками в стену, подставил спину под жёсткие струи и стоял так до тех пор, пока сердце наконец не оставило попытки выскочить из груди. Неподалёку о чём-то переговаривались Реон и Семи, но шум воды перекрывал всё напрочь.

Когда чужая ладонь, мозолистая и жёсткая, легла меж его лопаток, Цутому едва не заорал — и сумел промолчать лишь потому, что это мог оказаться только кто-то свой. Знакомый до боли смешок выдал Тендо с головой, и Цутому тяжело вздохнул: час от часу не легче.

— Загляну к тебе сегодня, если можно, — сказал Тендо так, что сразу стало понятно: даже если Цутому ответит отказом, всё равно заглянет.

— Зачем?

— Принесу «Джамп». Мойся-мойся, Цутому, смывай усталость! В Шираторизаве всегда надо быть в форме!

Тендо похлопал его по спине и исчез так же внезапно, как и появился. Схлынувшее возбуждение сменилось тревогой — и не сказать, чтобы Цутому это сильно радовало.

***

Никакой «Джамп» Тендо, конечно, не принёс. Когда он перешагнул порог комнаты, долговязый и нескладный, в длиннющей футболке и дурацких клетчатых штанах, явно пижамных, Цутому сразу понял: это добром не кончится.

— А где?..

Цутому кивнул в сторону соседней кровати, пустой и застеленной. Он не сомневался: Тендо, конечно, как-то замешан в том, что сегодня ему придётся ночевать одному. 

«Одному», как же.

— Похоже, у кого-то появилась подружка, — усмехнулся Тендо.

Он плюхнулся на постель так близко к Цутому, что их бёдра соприкасались. Хотелось отсесть, но это показалось неудобным — и всё осталось так, как есть. Тело Тендо казалось горячим даже сквозь одежду.

— Значит, тебе нравится Вакатоши, — он не спрашивал, а утверждал, и Цутому сумел только кивнуть. — Ага. Понятно.

Тендо вроде улыбался, но улыбка вышла кривоватая, точно вымученная. От этого становилось не по себе. Выглядело так, будто ему было известно то, о чём Цутому даже догадываться не мог. 

— Ты сказал ему?

— Что?.. Нет! — он замотал головой. — Да и зачем?

— «Зачем»? — переспросил Тендо. — Ну, в этом мире вроде как всё примерно так и происходит. Тебе кто-то нравится, ты идёшь и рассказываешь ему. Если везёт, он говорит, что ты ему тоже нравишься, и начинаются от-но-ше-ни-я! 

Слово «отношения» он произёс с таким видом и таким тоном, что Цутому вновь, как тогда в раздевалке, бросило в жар.

— А если не везёт?

— То ты просто жил как живёшь, и всё.

Цутому нахмурился. Сложно было поверить в то, что после отказа можно жить как обычно — особенно если речь идёт об Ушиджиме. Придётся постоянно видеться с ним на тренировках, играть с ним, доверять ему на площадке, потому что без доверия нет хорошей игры. А какое, к чёрту, доверие, если внутри засядет обида из-за отказа?

— Как ты вообще это понял? — убито спросил он.

— О, — Тендо сыто сощурился и причмокнул, точно во рту у него был любимый арбузный леденец. — Да я просто догадался. Я же догадливый, помнишь? Ну, так говорят.

— Допустим. То есть я помню.

— Вот и ладно.

Тендо немного помолчал, а потом снова повернулся к Цутому и придвинулся так резко, что их носы едва не соприкоснулись. По спине пробежал холодок, хотя в комнате было более чем тепло. Тендо матерски выводил из равновесия любого, с кем рядом оказывался — за исключением Ушиджимы, конечно.

— Ты читаешь «Ван Пис»? — выпалил Цутому неожиданно даже для себя самого. В какой-то миг ему стало ясно, что ещё минута личного разговора — и он потом сокомандникам даже в глаза взглянуть не сможет. — Последняя глава была…

— Огонь! — договорил за него Тендо.

Они обсуждали мангу почти до самого подъёма — и только когда уже начало светать, Цутому понял, что навалился на Тендо всем телом, пытаясь не заснуть. Тот, впрочем, совсем не возражал — продолжал трещать так увлечённо, что иногда его приходилось одёргивать. Громкий голос Тендо в предрассветной тишине казался чем-то неестественным и странным. 

Но вместе с тем — удивительно уместным в пределах этой самой комнаты.

***

На каникулах общежитие Шираторизавы опустело. Цутому вернулся домой, стараясь не думать ни об учёбе, ни о волейболе, ни тем более ни об Ушиджиме — и уже первым вечером проиграл с позором. Всё, что он собирался оставить в стенах школы, не шло из головы — в том числе и последний разговор с Тендо.

Интересно, как тот проводит время на каникулах? Наверное, снова тренируется где-нибудь — когда дело доходило до волейбола, у Тендо напрочь отказывало чувство меры. 

Впрочем, существовало ли оно вообще?..

Цутому достал телефон и быстро набрал сообщение. Немного подумав, добавил смайлик в конце. Тендо всегда так общался — с огромным количеством эмодзи.

«Не скучаешь на каникулах? Я подумал, может, написать ему сообщение вместо личного разговора. Так Ушиджима-сан точно поймёт, что я имею в виду». 

Ответ пришёл незамедлительно.

«Вакатоши? Ты сдурел?»

«Не понял». 

Вместо разъяснения Тендо прислал фото, на котором он демонстративно закатывал глаза. Цутому нестерпимо захотелось послать его — и желательно подальше. Вообще с третьегодками они все держались уважительно, но когда речь шла о Тендо… Как-то так он себя ставил — дистанция в общении с ним сокращалась почти мгновенно.

«Объясни словами», — потребовал Цутому.

«Вакатоши ещё ни с кем не встречался конечно он ни черта не поймёт». 

Тендо, похоже, торопился — иначе не растерял бы все знаки препинания разом. Или он просто всегда вёл личную переписку именно так. Цутому не доводилось общаться с Тендо тет-а-тет, за пределами общего чата команды — и он думал, что и не доведётся.

«Но я тоже ни с кем не встречался».

«Это ясное дело!»

«Шутка», — пришло следующее сообщение прежде, чем Цутому успел возмутиться. 

«Дурацкая шутка».

«Между прочим немного обидно но я не обиделся!»

Цутому фыркнул в кружку с горячим шоколадом, едва не забрызгав футболку. Из соседней комнаты доносился негромкий голос ведущей новостей — мать и отец, как обычно, собрались перед телевизором. Хотелось, конечно, присоединиться к ним — они раньше часто проводили вечера все вместе — но поболтать с Тендо прямо сейчас хотелось больше.

«Значит, не стоит писать ему?»

«Если не хочешь увидеть его в первый учебный день хмурого и с кучей вопросов».

«Разве Ушиджима-сан не всегда хмурый?»

Тендо снова ответил фотографией — судя по всему, летней. Они с Ушиджимой стояли в обнимку на фоне какого-то магазинчика, и тот улыбался так широко, как, кажется, никогда прежде. По крайней мере, никто в Шираторизаве не видел его таким. 

Никто, кроме Тендо.

«Мне пора на пробежку», — поспешно написал Цутому. Щёки горели — не то от волнения, которое накрыло его с головой от одного вида такого непривычного Ушиджимы, не то от внезапной ревности. Они с Тендо, конечно, просто друзья и соседи по комнате, но мало ли. 

Бег и во время учёбы оставался единственным, что хоть как-то отрезвляло Цутому. По вечерам он снова и снова нарезал круги вокруг общежития, стараясь не коситься на окна с включенным светом. Любопытство иногда перевешивало, и за это он корил себя сильнее, чем за многое другое. В конце концов, не его дело, чем занимаются другие. Пробежки должны были помогать выбросить из головы вообще всё, а не наоборот.

Но сегодня, когда Цутому бежал по опустевшей улице, в ушах у него звучал громкий резкий смех Тендо.

***

Новое сообщение от Тендо настигло его сразу после ужина в последний день перед возвращением в общежитие. Цутому надеялся, что больше они не станут говорить до начала учёбы — в конце концов, особо и не о чем. К тому же это здорово выбивало из равновесия — в моменты, когда Тендо резко менял тему разговора и снова возвращался к Ушиджиме.

«Надеюсь ты ему не написал. Поговори с ним лучше после тренировки!»

«Не написал», — ответил Цутому.

«Ну и хорошо. Мне нужен адекватный сосед по комнате».

«Почему ты мне помогаешь?»

Тендо вдруг замолк. Первые минуты Цутому лежал и безотрывно смотрел в экран телефона, не в силах переключиться на что-то другое, а затем не выдержал и развернул его стеклом вниз. Не хочет рассказывать — не нужно. 

Ответ пришёл лишь через пару часов, когда Цутому уже выключил свет и забрался под одеяло.

«Ну мы же команда глупый Цутому мне вроде как хотелось бы чтобы мы побеждали и дальше».

«Мне тоже».

А ведь и правда: если Ушиджима ответит отказом, скорее всего, первое время будет сложновато играть вместе. Жаль только, что выбора нет и перерыв взять не получится — не за гора новые матчи, встречи со старыми соперниками. 

Цутому представил, каково это — играть на одной площадке с человеком, который не согласился встречаться с тобой, но всё равно постоянно маячит перед глазами. Выходило так себе.

«Он не захочет, да?» — спросил он, не удержавшись.

«Не знаю, — ответил Тендо и следом почти мгновенно отправил следующее сообщение, — со мной вот не захотел». 

«Он тебе нравился?»

«И сейчас нравится но какая разница если шансов нет». 

«Ты уверен?»

Тендо молчал не меньше часа — у Цутому уже слипались глаза, когда телефон завибрировал снова, уведомляя о полученном сообщении.

«Я спрашивал». 

«Тогда я тем более не понимаю, почему ты помогаешь».

«Мне так хочется». 

Цутому не успел набрать ответ — сообщения посыпались от Тендо почти беспрерывным потоком. Он был из тех, кто мог бы уместить мысль в абзац, но предпочитал разбивать её на десятки кусочков, и с другими людьми это жутко бесило, но с Тендо — нет. Эта черта казалась его неотъемлемой частью.

«Вакатоши мой друг что бы между нами ни произошло».

«Поэтому будет здорово если ему кто-то понравится».

«По крайней мере перестанет ходить с таким видом будто всех терпеть не может».

«Ну ты знаешь это его любимое хмурое лицо». 

Цутому вздохнул. С самого начала он понимал, что идея рассказать Тендо о своих чувствах к Ушиджиме была дерьмовой, но чтобы настолько… Стоит оступиться — и вот ты уже летишь в пропасть с глупой улыбкой, пытаясь хоть как-то сохранить лицо, но знаешь, что расшибёшься в лепёшку.

Тупую лепёшку в форме Шираторизавы, которая полезла не в своё дело.

«Давай я позвоню».

Тендо позвонил сам — буквально сразу после отправки. Он старался говорить тихо, но его голос всё равно казался оглушающим. Совсем как тогда, перед рассветом, когда они с Цутому засиделись за обсуждением манги.

— Извини, — выдавил Цутому. — Как-то… глупо получилось.

— Если ты не заметил, я вроде как сам спросил. Так что всё нормально! Обо мне можешь не трястись, я не мороженое, чтобы растаять от такой ерунды.

Они ненадолго замолкли. Цутому не знал, что и сказать: вроде бы Тендо правда помогал ему от чистого сердца. Но чего ради, если ему самому нравится Вакатоши? На месте Тендо никто другой так бы не сделал.

— Кстати, Цутому, ты вещи-то собрал?

— С утра ещё. 

— А я до сих пор хожу по комнате с барахлом, — Тендо вроде бы пожаловался, но в голосе не было ни намёка на расстройство. — Не могу сосредоточиться.

Цутому фыркнул. На Тендо было написано, что он в принципе редко может сосредоточиться. Ничего удивительного. Такие люди созданы для движения — резкие и порывистые, похожие на молнию, прорезавшую небо в первую весеннюю грозу.

— Ладно, я вот что хотел спросить, — опомнился Тендо. — Помнишь тот момент, когда Зоро…

Поспать Цутому так и не удалось.

***

На первой тренировке после каникул Цутому отвлёкся, заметив, как туго шорты обтянули бёдра Ушиджимы, и поймал мяч лицом. Добраться до медпункта ему помог Тендо — аккуратно приобнял за плечи, вывел из зала и повлёк за собой в нужном направлении.

— Я дурак, — прогудносил Цутому. Нос ужасно болел.

— Ещё какой, — охотно согласился Тендо. — Снова пялишься. Я тебя понимаю, знаешь ли.

— Сказал его сосед по комнате.

Тендо хохотнул и повёл его дальше. 

В медпункте было прохладно и тихо. Медсестра — невысокая и улыбчивая Ёсико-сан — дала Цутому льда приложить к переносице и обезболивающего. К волейболистам, которые то и дело вторгались в её маленький стерильный мирок, она привыкла — незначительные травмы случались регулярно.

— Пожалуй, сегодня с тебя хватит, Цутому-кун, — сказала она, не скрывая беспокойства. — Давай-ка лучше вернись в общежитие. У тебя и губа разбита…

Цутому нерешительно коснулся губы: на пальцах остался алый след. И правда разбита. Удивительно, но он даже не заметил — так досталось носу. 

— Не знаю, что бы мы без вас делали, Ёсико-сан! — затараторил Тендо, аккуратно подталкивая его к выходу. — Провожу-ка я нашего Цутому в комнату, чтобы по пути с ним ещё чего не стряслось! 

Общежитие Шираторизавы в этот час стояло почти пустое — спортсмены выкладывались на тренировках. Цутому хорошо знал, как много здесь ценителей спорта: кто бы ещё так отчаянно сражался за эти чёртовы стипендии. Возможно, он всех судил по себе, но ему поступление далось нелегко — а ведь был одним из лучших в прежней школе.

— О чём задумался? — спросил Тендо, и Цутому вздрогнул. — Небось мечтаешь о Вакатоши?

— Да катись ты!

— Ну наконец-то.

Во взгляде Тендо плескалось настолько очевидное счастье, что от этого даже немного становилось жутко. Он удовлетворённо кивнул и, насвистывая, потащил Цутому дальше — к комнатам третьегодок.

— Чего ты такой довольный? 

— А что, не ясно? — Тендо замер на полпути и приподнялся на цыпочках, покачался вправо-влево, откровенно разглядывая Цутому. — Я так и думал, что ты однажды перестанешь молчать и строить из себя послушного первогодку! Давно пора! 

— Ты говоришь так, будто меня провоцировал.

— Не провоцировал. Точнее, не очень-то старался, глупый Цутому. 

Перешагнув порог их с Ушиджимой комнаты, Цутому замер, оглядываясь по сторонам. На кровати Тендо царил страшный беспорядок, а из-под неё виднелась увесистая стопка манги. Про письменный стол и говорить было нечего — удивительно, что Тендо вообще мог там что-то найти.

Кровать Ушиджимы оказалась идеально застеленной, а стол — практически пустым. Никто не удивлён.

У подушки Тендо Цутому заметил большого плюшевого кальмара и, не удержавшись, рассмеялся.

— Что? Так-то ты встречаешь моего соседа? Давай, поздоровайся с Ичиго! Знакомься, Ичиго, это — Цутому. Я тебе рассказывал о нём. Тот парень, который запал на Вакатоши.

— Эй! — возмутился Цутому. — Ты с ним что, разговариваешь обо мне?

— Напоминаю просто для ясности: Ичиго — плохой собеседник, но хороший слушатель. Он никому не скажет. Расслабься.

Тендо плюхнулся на кровать и отодвинулся в сторону, позволяя Цутому присесть рядом. Вместо стандартного покрывала, которые тут были у всех, Тендо постелил огромный клетчатый плед. Судя по всему, этот принт ему чертовски нравился.

Тишина, на несколько минут воцарившаяся в комнате, показалась Цутому неуютной. Тендо вперился в него взглядом и изучал, ничуть не стесняясь. 

Хитрый прищур, наводивший страх на первогодок. Стоящие торчком волосы. Спортивная форма, которая, как ни странно, поразительно шла Тендо, и неоново-яркие кроссовки. Длинные руки и ноги, острые локти: заедет таким в бок — заорёшь от боли и неожиданности разом.

В Тендо удивительным было, кажется, вообще всё.

— Зачем ты меня сюда привёл? — наконец спросил Цутому.

— Разработать план, конечно! Ты же ещё не поговорил с Вакатоши?

— Нет, но…

— Вот именно. Куда ты без своего старшего друга, да?

Глаза Тендо лукаво поблёскивали, и Цутому с удивлением понял: хочется послушать, что же такое интересное могло прийти ему на ум.

***

— Предлагаю поговорить сразу после игры с Карасуно, — сказал Тендо. — Если мы выиграем, то твоё признание только сделает день Вакатоши ещё лучше.

— А если проиграем?

— Я бы не хотел об этом думать.

— Но ты же знаешь, что Карасуно могут победить.

— Знаю, конечно, — Тендо впервые за долгие месяцы выглядел озабоченным. — Этот коротышка вечно путает карты, да ещё тот дылда, Цукишима… И третьегодки у них хороши. 

— Особенно тот ас. 

— Самурай? — Цутому кивнул, и Тендо понимающе хмыкнул. — Да, меня немножко удивили его подачи. Но только самую чуточку. Вот столько.

Он почти соединил большой и указательный пальцы, показывая «самую чуточку», а потом вдруг вскочил и кинулся к тумбочке. В ней обнаружилась пара банок газировки, которую Тендо наверняка припрятал на чёрный день. И, судя по его хитрому выражению лица, этот самый день наконец настал.

Газировка, до одури сладкая, щекотно шипела на языке.

— Так вот, — продолжил он, — если мы проиграем, то это, наверное, немножко успокоит Вакатоши.

— С чего бы?

— Никому не говори, что я это сказал, — Тендо подмигнул, — но ты вообще-то чертовски способный. Вакатоши тебя заметил, да и все остальные тоже. Если мы проиграем и он узнает, что нравится такому, как ты, ему будет легче.

Как ни крути, а звучало так себе. Пока план Тендо «Признайся в симпатии Ушиджиме» можно было назвать скорее «Признайся в симпатии Ушиджиме, но так, чтобы ему стало приятно, а что при этом почувствуешь ты — дело десятое». 

Цутому поморщился — и от него это, конечно, не укрылось.

— Слушай, — примирительно сказал Тендо. — Ясное дело, что будет хреново, если ты ему признаешься, а он откажет. Но я вот что тебе скажу: тогда мы с тобой пойдём куда захочешь и будем веселиться весь вечер, пока остальные ноют.

— Всё равно дурацкий план.

— Тогда предложи свой. Ничего-то тебе не нравится!

Цутому задумался. Можно, конечно, поговорить с Ушиджимой и в ближайшее время — но в случае отказа вся подготовка к соревнованиям полетит к чертям. По крайней мере, для него самого точно. И какой из него тогда ас?

Потому и прямо перед игрой подходить тоже не стоит. Согласится Ушиджима или нет, будет уже не так важно — Цутому проведёт каждую минуту как на иголках и хорошо, если сможет принять хоть пару мячей.

— Ты прав, — признал он с неохотой, и Тендо просиял.

— Само собой, я прав! — тонкий длиннющий палец упёрся в потолок. — Как будто могло быть по-другому.

Цутому вцепился в банку газировки так, будто она была единственным его спасением. Сказать по правде, клубничный вкус вряд ли входил в перечень его любимых, но здесь и сейчас другой вариант почему-то даже представить не получалось. Тендо любил всё сладкое — настолько сладкое, насколько вообще возможно.

— Знаешь, — Цутому сделал пару глотков и прикрыл глаза, — думаю, зря я во всё это лезу.

— Но почему?

Тендо едва не подскочил на кровати — настолько его это удивило. Он придвинулся ещё ближе, хотя между ними и так оставалось всего ничего пространства. Запах клубники назойливо забивался в ноздри, мешаясь с дезодорантом, потом и чем-то ещё — Цутому не разобрал.

— У меня никогда не было девушки. И парня тоже. Чем я могу удивить такого человека? 

— Ещё скажи, что даже не целовался ни с кем! — подтолкнул его Тендо.

— Ну… да.

— С ума сойти, Цутому. Чем ты вообще тут, в школе, занимаешься?

— Волейболом, — пожал Цутому плечами. — А ты разве нет?

С минуту они смотрели друг на друга, а потом начали смеяться — и не могли остановиться, пока Тендо не пролил чёртову газировку. Хорошо, что хотя бы на пол, а не на кровать. Цутому трясло от смеха, на глазах выступили слёзы, а морщиться было больно, хотя и не так, как могло бы — обезболивающее всё же подействовало.

Тендо осёкся так же резко, как захохотал — будто кто-то поставил видео на паузу.

— Я мог бы, — он вдруг посерьёзнел, — ну, поучить тебя. Если хочешь.

— Что?

— Ты слышал. Можешь просто попробовать, это не страшно. 

Цутому посмотрел на губы Тендо. Они были узкие, сухие и обкусанные — почти как у него самого. Сердце снова колотилось так быстро, будто они снова стояли на площадке, а на другой стороне их ждала команда Карасуно. Так, будто тот ас вот-вот должен был подать.

В конце концов, когда претендуешь на парня, до которого тебе как до луны…

Первый поцелуй вышел смазанным и едва уловимым: Цутому просто прильнул к губам Тендо, а затем почти сразу отстранился, не успев толком ничего почувствовать. Ничего, кроме тепла и клубничного вкуса газировки.

Не так уж и плохо — но он был уверен, что по ощущениям это должно быть куда ярче.

— Торопишься, — покачал головой Тендо.

Они сблизились снова — так медленно, что Цутому показалось, будто он хлопнется в обморок прежде, чем Тендо опять коснётся его. Горячий влажный язык коснулся разбитой нижней губы, скользнул по ней.

Цутому закрыл глаза и попытался расслабиться. Выходило паршиво, и он вцепился в плечи Тендо, схватился за него, как утопающий за соломинку. Тот не возражал: прильнул так тесно, что стало тяжело дышать, прижал к себе ещё крепче. 

Тендо целовался совсем иначе, чем ожидал Цутому — оказался на удивление аккуратным и чутким. Цепкие пальцы с твёрдыми мозолистыми подушечками придерживали подбородок, пока другой ладонью Тендо гладил его между лопаток — почти как тогда в душевой. Вот только то прикосновение определённо не несло в себе ничего личного, в отличие от этого.

Разбитая губа ныла, но останавливаться не хотелось. Цутому очертил языком довольную сытую улыбку Тендо, и тот увлёк его в очередной поцелуй, чуть разомкнув губы и позволяя скользнуть между ними. Это казалось куда более волнительным, чем все предстоящие матчи вместе взятые.

Только когда дверную ручку дёрнули снаружи, Тендо вздрогнул и нехотя отнял руку от лица Цутому.

— О, Вакатоши, — сказал он, распахивая дверь, — ты всегда вовремя.

***

Они не говорили о случившемся чуть больше недели. Цутому за это время получил не меньше пары сотен сообщений Тендо — и ответил только на те, которые касались тренировок или учёбы. Хотя какое дело было Тендо до его учёбы? У третьегодок хватало и своих проблем.

Каждый раз, сталкиваясь в зале с Ушиджимой, Цутому старался держаться непринуждённо, но с треском проваливал попытку за попыткой. 

Наверное, тот решил, что они с Тендо встречаются — или что-нибудь ещё такое. 

На самого Тендо Цутому пытался не смотреть, но всё равно снова и снова обнаруживал, что может без труда отыскать его в любой точке зала. Сомнительное достижение: попробуй-ка потеряй такого дылду.

После тренировок Цутому наскоро принимал душ в дальней кабинке и буквально спустя несколько минут сбегал в общежитие. Тендо один раз попробовал было его остановить, а потом взглянул ему в лицо — и отошёл в сторону. 

Ничего страшного, по сути, не произошло.

Цутому знал, что многие учатся целоваться с друзьями, а кто-то — с первыми партнёрами и партнёршами. И то, и другое было нормально — а Тендо, в конце концов, его сокомандник. Даже про себя Цутому почему-то не решался назвать его другом. Возможно, потому, что на самом деле Тендо — и не друг вовсе, а парень, которому тоже нравился Ушиджима.

На душе скребли кошки.

Цутому думал, что волейбол поможет отвлечься — так было всегда, — но на сей раз ничего не получалось. Ушиджима время от времени бросал на него странные взгляды и сразу же отворачивался, Тендо и вовсе пялился в открытую, переключаясь только на мяч.

Сегодня это было особенно заметно. 

— Гошики, ты чего! — Реон, пробегая мимо, покосился на него с беспокойством. — Мяч сам себя не подаст!

— Прости, задумался. 

— С учёбой проблемы?

— Вроде того, — пожал плечами Цутому и пошёл на подачу. Губы сами собой растянулись в поддельной виноватой улыбке — в последнее время он старался улыбаться чаще обычного, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил. — Но я разберусь!

Он влупил по мячу так, что тот едва не улетел в аут — но всё же приземлился в пределах поля, у самой границы. Кажется, именно так и делал обычно тот самурай из Карасуно — его подачи редко удавалось принять, не отбив обе руки. 

Кто-то восхищённо присвистнул — вроде бы Тендо, — и Цутому, не глядя на него, показал оттопыренный большой палец.

До первого матча оставалось чуть больше месяца. Человек, не знакомый с волейболом или знакомый поверхностно, сказал бы, что этого для тренировок хватит с лихвой. Тренер Вашиджо был совсем другим человеком — а потому как с цепи сорвался, гоняя их до самой темноты. 

Цутому огляделся. Ширабу, поймав его взгляд, раздражённо поморщился — вечно ему ничего не нравилось. Мелкие ссоры с ним, без которых раньше не обходился ни один день на площадке, почти сошли на нет, но это мало что изменило. Ширабу предпочитал отмалчиваться — чёрт знает, почему, — а его недовольный вид при этом говорил сам за себя.

Они вышли из зала, когда на небо уже выкатилась луна — такая большая, круглая и сияющая, что Цутому запрокинул голову и долго смотрел на неё, будучи не в силах оторваться. 

Кто-то прошёл мимо и хлопнул его по спине. Кто-то хмыкнул — наверняка всё тот же Ширабу. Цутому не отреагировал — прямо сейчас ему казалось, что оно того не стоит. Мама, сколько он помнил, всегда говорила, как успокаивает созерцание, но в детстве он в это не верил. 

Однако это работало — и работало хорошо.

Лишь когда на луну наползло облако, он опустил голову, повернулся — и увидел Тендо. Тот стоял чуть в стороне и ковырял кроссовком землю. Мог бы хоть для приличия сделать вид, что остался по какому-то другому делу, но нет — под его пристальным тяжёлым взглядом Цутому поёжился.

— Я ни за что не стал бы учить тебя целоваться, если бы знал, что ты после этого начнёшь шарахаться от меня, как от какого-то больного, — произнёс Тендо с наигранной весёлостью. Глаза его лихорадочно блестели. — И ведь без задней мысли, просто по доброте души!..

— Тендо.

— Ну что? 

— Прости, — Цутому втянул голову в плечи, чувствуя себя полнейшим дерьмом. — Паршиво вышло.

— Ага, паршиво. 

Они двинулись вперёд. Цутому пытался не смотреть на Тендо и кожей ощущал, что тот, напротив, не может глаз от него отвести. От этого было вроде бы неуютно, а вроде и хорошо — по крайней мере, сразу становилось ясно, что Тендо тут именно из-за него.

— Расскажешь, почему так?

— Ну, я просто… Вроде как немного струсил.

— Когда зашёл Вакатоши? — Цутому поднял голову, и Тендо понимающе усмехнулся. — Я бы тоже струсил. Но он только спросил, что ты у нас делал, а я сказал, что отпоил тебя газировкой, потому что всем нужно утешение после мяча в нос.

— Я думал, он решит, что мы встречаемся.

Тендо заржал так громко, что Цутому, не выдержав, улыбнулся — впервые за последнюю неделю искренне. 

— Вакатоши о таком даже не подумает. Отношения его вроде вообще не интересуют, знаешь. Хотя это, может, касается только отношений со мной, я не проверял. Выясним после игры!

Тендо снова подмигнул ему, и Цутому вспыхнул. Переваривая случившееся всю неделю, он напрочь забыл о далёком от гениальности плане и о том, что ему вообще-то надо признаться в чувствах Ушиджиме после игры против Карасуно.

— А вообще хорошо, что ты объяснил. Я подумал, что тебе просто не понравилось целоваться со мной.

Цутому вскинул брови.

Тендо впервые за долгое время казался серьёзным. Он даже не улыбался, как обычно. Просто смотрел на Цутому, блестя глазами, и уголки его губ чуть подрагивали, точно он сомневался — то ли снова растянуть их в улыбке, то ли сжать в тонкую линию.

— Понравилось. 

— Правда?

— Ну да, — Цутому огляделся: они стояли посреди пустой улицы, и вокруг не было ни души. — Мне понравилось. 

— Тогда, — Тендо как-то судорожно, нервно вздохнул, — наверное, будет нужно понять, всё ли ты правильно выучил.

— Наверное, нужно.

Цутому не заметил, как они оба понизили голос до шёпота и подошли друг к другу вплотную — так, что он снова ощутил лёгкий запах мяты от Тендо. Пальцы, ещё немного липкие от тейпа, осторожно погладили его по щеке, скользнули вниз, к шее, очертили ключицу. 

— Поцелуешь меня сам? 

Тендо говорил со своей вечной усмешкой, которая на сей раз таила в себе что-то ещё — и Цутому не выдержал: рванул его за воротник футболки, накрыл губы своими и скользнул языком в рот. Тендо охотно отвечал — и от этого поджимались пальцы на ногах и замирало сердце. 

Они целовались, пока не заболели губы — и тогда Цутому наконец отстранился, тяжело дыша, и ошарашенно посмотрел на Тендо. Тот выглядел неприлично счастливым. Раньше таким его видели только на тренировках и после матчей — тех, которые они выигрывали, само собой.

— Мы делаем что-то неправильное, да? — спросил Цутому.

В глубине души он надеялся, что Тендо возразит — и с облегчением выдохнул, когда тот покачал головой.

***

Обычно время перед игрой летело быстро, точно мяч, пущенный на половину площадки соперника, но теперь месяц едва тянулся. Цутому с удивлением обнаружил, что в жизни есть кое-что ещё за пределами волейбола — и это скорее радовало, чем нет, потому что сейчас с ним всегда был Тендо.

После того вечера, когда Цутому поцеловал его сам, внутри будто разжалась пружина, которая не позволяла чувствовать себя свободнее. И вот тогда-то всё вроде бы осталось прежним, но при этом изменилось до неузнаваемости.

Они по-прежнему ходили на тренировки и каждый раз выкладывались так, словно готовились встретить Карасуно уже завтра. Тренер Вашиджо добродушно посмеивался, а один раз даже отпустил их раньше — неслыханное дело для Шираторизавы.

Ушиджима оставался немногословным, но иногда, замечая Цутому вместе с Тендо, позволял себе лёгкую тень улыбки. Скорее всего, он и впрямь решил, что они встречаются. 

Теперь это вызывало лишь лёгкое волнение — никакой паники, которая то и дело накрывала Цутому ещё пару недель назад.

После каждой тренировки Тендо хватал его за руку и куда-нибудь утаскивал: иногда в кино, иногда — перекусить в ближайшей маленькой кафешке, где хорошо знали учеников Шираторизавы и бесплатно угощали каждой третьей порцией мороженого. Выходило удобно: они с Тендо съедали по одной, а бесплатную делили пополам.

Вот и сегодня они сидели за любимым дальним столиком — впрочем, мест тут было всего ничего, так что дальним его называл только Цутому. 

— Выглядит так, будто я пригласил тебя на свидание, — довольно заявил Тендо и отправил в рот полную ложку мороженого.

— Парочка моих одноклассниц так и считает.

Тендо едва не подавился, и Цутому прыснул: наконец-то удалось хоть чем-то его удивить.

— Да ну? Они тебе сами сказали?

— Сегодня после уроков ко мне подошла Момоко — ты её видел, наверное, такая с короткой стрижкой. Спросила, не встречаюсь ли я с тем «высоченным третьегодкой из волейбольной команды».

— Надо было сказать, что встречаешься, — Тендо фыркнул. — Хотел бы я посмотреть на их лица…

Мороженое, щедро посыпанное мармеладными мишками, таяло на языке и в креманках, фоновая музыка не раздражала, а успокаивала. Цутому прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Одноклассницы ещё месяца два назад вывели бы его из равновесия, а сейчас ему удалось посмеяться.

Иногда ему казалось, что они с Тендо и правда вместе. 

Цутому старался прислушаться к себе, чтобы не наделать глупостей — и осознавал, что теперь не понимает ровным счётом ничего. Ушиджима всё ещё ему нравился, но немного иначе — как тот, на кого стоит равняться. Да, выглядел он так, что у Цутому замирало сердце, но… Всё упиралось в «но».

Всё чаще он задумывался, стоит ли вообще признаваться в чувствах человеку, который вряд ли примет это признание. Услышать отказ будет обидно. Тендо говорил, конечно, что в таком случае просто живёшь как жил, однако Цутому вряд ли смог бы воспринять это так же легко. 

Быть может, стоило просто переболеть чувствами к Ушиджиме, как сезонной простудой.

К тому же теперь их общение с Тендо вышло за рамки жизненно важных уроков — по крайней мере, для Цутому. Они слишком много времени проводили вдвоём, чтобы сбрасывать это со счетов, и слишком много узнали друг о друге, чтобы оставить всё так, как есть.

— Земля вызывает Цутому! — Тендо легонько щёлкнул его по носу, и Цутому дёрнулся, едва не упав со стула. — Ты снова о чём-то задумался.

— Немного волнуюсь из-за игры.

— Из-за игры ли?

Во взгляде Тендо не было ни намёка на обиду — только насмешка и понимание, будто он давно осознал то, до чего Цутому ещё предстояло дойти. И не факт, что в скором времени. Лишь в такие минуты вспоминалось, что Тендо вообще-то старше и опытнее во многих вещах.

Цутому промолчал. Игра с Карасуно и впрямь волновала его больше всей этой ситуации с Ушиджимой. Не так часто Шираторизава встречала сильных интересных соперников, чтобы недооценивать тех, кто заслуживал уважения.

Тренер Вашиджо показал им несколько записей предыдущих матчей Карасуно. Семи кусал губы, вглядываясь в лица соперников, Ушиджима хмурился больше обычного, пусть это и было сложно, Реон пару раз едва не уронил бутылку воды прямо на голову Ширабу. Игра предстояла интересная. 

Цутому было не по себе — но азарт, как и всегда, перевешивал. 

— Будет обидно проиграть, — сказал он, — это же твой последний матч, если вдруг…

Тендо взял его за руку, обвёл большим пальцем каждую костяшку, огладил тыльную сторону ладони — и у Цутому перехватило дыхание. Удивительно, сколько в Тендо было нерастраченной нежности и насколько редко он позволял себе выплёскивать хотя бы часть. Эгоистично радовало, что вся она, судя по всему, доставалась Цутому.

— Зато для тебя он не последний, — утешил его Тендо. — Отыграешься за меня, если что, вот и всё. И лучше доешь своё мороженое, нам ещё третью порцию делить. 

Третью порцию Цутому отдал ему целиком.

***

За четыре дня до матча к Цутому вернулась бессонница. Комната, прежде уютная и привычная, обернулась душной клеткой, и вскоре он обнаружил, что не может ни минуты провести в четырёх стенах. 

Покидая спортзал, он до последнего оттягивал возвращение в общежитие. Тендо за неделю до игры перестал таскать его на прогулки, в кино и кафе — говорил, что обязательно нужно как следует выспаться, — вот только это ничего не изменило. Теперь Цутому бродил по улицам в одиночестве, то и дело переходя на бег, а потом, когда уже смеркалось, наконец возвращался в комнату. 

Заснуть не удавалось долго. Цутому ворочался под простынью, которую давно постелил вместо одеяла, чтобы не было слишком душно — но даже так ему казалось, что в комнате царит ужасная жара. 

Теперь он лежал и буравил глазами потолок, понимая, что завтра на уроках будет клевать носом. Сон не шёл. С соседней кровати доносилось негромкое посапывание, которое прежде успокаивало, а сейчас бесило до крайности. Хотелось вскочить, побежать в душевую и стоять под водой, пока не станет хоть немного спокойнее.

Вместо этого Цутому дотянулся до телефона и открыл переписку с Тендо. Писать ему сейчас было неловко — тот наверняка уже спал, — но некоторые моменты хотелось перечитать.

Цутому скользил взглядом по строчкам, выхватывая те, которые заставили его краснеть, и те, после которых он готов был заорать на Тендо, когда ему вдруг пришло новое сообщение.

«Тоже не спится?»

«Ага, — быстро ответил Цутому. — Как ты догадался?»

«Да все психуют чего тут гадать». 

«Ничего я не психую».

Тендо прислал ему три смеющихся эмодзи, а следом — поцелуй, и от одного дурацкого смайлика у Цутому засосало под ложечкой. Привыкнуть к тому, что происходило между ними, не получалось — но было чертовски хорошо, пусть и странно.

«Целую тебя тоже», — написал Цутому. Удержаться было невозможно.

«Ого расскажи подробнее».

«Катись к чёрту». 

«Наш малыш Цутому так вырос что хамит третьегодкам! Какая прелесть!»

«Между нами почти нет разницы что в росте, что в возрасте». 

Следующее сообщение оказалось очередной фотографией: Тендо, одетый в свою дурацкую клетчатую пижаму, показывал язык. Ночная съёмка делала его похожим на красноглазого вампира, и Цутому хихикнул и сразу же умолк, боясь разбудить соседа. Меньше всего на свете он хотел доставлять кому-то проблемы.

«Давай встретимся», — предложил Тендо.

«В смысле прямо сейчас??»

«Ну да в коридоре у душевых через пять минут». 

Цутому отправил ему ещё пару сообщений — в основном они касались того, что Тендо совсем съехал с катушек, — но не получил ответа и с тяжёлым вздохом вылез из-под простыни, стараясь двигаться максимально тихо. Сосед спал как убитый. 

В коридоре царила жуткая напряжённая тишина, было темно и неуютно. Цутому быстро привык к отсутствию света и теперь пытался не шлёпать босыми пятками по полу. Всё-таки стоило надеть тапочки. Жаль только, что не вышло нашарить их под кроватью.

Вдалеке у душевых Цутому различил знакомый долговязый силуэт. Эти взъерошенные волосы узнал бы кто угодно, хоть раз видевший Тендо — и с какого угодно расстояния.

— Можно было и не выдёргивать меня из постели посреди ночи, — прошипел Цутому.

Больше он ничего не успел сказать. Тендо втянул его за руку в душевые, прижал к стене и принялся целовать так бешено и часто, что, кажется, даже задыхался. Цутому только жмурился, ощущая прикосновения губ ко лбу, к щекам, к переносице — а потом Тендо прикусил ему нижнюю губу, и Цутому понял, что вся его выдержка летит к чертям. 

Тендо обхватил его крепче крепкого — стало даже немного больно, но Цутому совсем этого не замечал. Они тёрлись друг о друга, не снимая пижам, тяжело дышали, и Цутому запустил ладони под футболку Тендо, не переставая гладить, ощупывать и царапать.

— Мы делаем что-то неправильное, да? — спросил вдруг Тендо, с неохотой разрывая поцелуй, и улыбнулся так ехидно, что Цутому рассмеялся.

— Специально запомнил, чтобы потом ударить моими же словами?

— Какой же это удар.

Цепкие пальцы Тендо уже оказались под пижамными штанами Цутому. Хотелось толкнуться в ладонь, затем ещё и ещё — а вот прекращать не хотелось вовсе. Цутому едва уловимо потряхивало от возбуждения, и если ему в чём-то и повезло, так это в том, что Тендо оказался удивительно осторожным и знал, как будет лучше и приятнее.

— Это я просто похвастался хорошей памятью.

— К-конечно, — Цутому провёл языком по его шее, влажной и солоноватой от пота, и Тендо зашипел сквозь зубы. — Я так и понял.

Прикосновения Тендо не ощущались как «что-то неправильное» — напротив, всё, что происходило здесь и сейчас, стало для Цутому поразительно правильным, и этот простой факт вдруг оглушил его, выбил из-под ног почву и оставил абсолютно беспомощным. Он вцепился в плечи Тендо под футболкой, уткнулся ему куда-то в шею носом. 

Они вышли из душевой, только когда снаружи зашевелились — возможно, далеко не только им двоим не спалось. Тендо мазнул Цутому губами по щеке, быстро огляделся и поспешил в комнату, Цутому — следом, по-прежнему стараясь не шлёпать слишком громко. 

Забравшись под простынь, он потянулся к телефону и нашёл там ещё одно сообщение — конечно же, от Тендо.

«Надеюсь ты хоть теперь поспишь нормально а то знаю я вас мелкоту вечно вы себя накручиваете перед игрой».

«Я не мелкота», — набрал Цутому в ответ. 

«О ну конечно нет совсем ни капли».

«СПОКОЙНОЙ НОЧИ, ТЕНДО». 

«Ого ты знаешь что существует капс!!»

Цутому сонно улыбнулся и устроился поудобнее. Телефон коротко завибрировал.

«Спокойной ночи», — писал Тендо.

***

Перед игрой Тендо затащил его в туалет и поцеловал на удачу, но это не особо помогло. Цутому уступал третьегодкам в опыте, чтобы с уверенностью говорить, какой исход их ждёт, однако дураком не был в любом случае — а этого хватало для понимания простого факта.

Здесь и сейчас Карасуно оказались сильнее.

Цутому не собирался сдаваться до последнего, равно как и вся команда. Болельщики кричали так, что он не сомневался: многие завтра и двух слов произнести не смогут. Трибуны бушевали — завсегдатаи волейбольных матчей давно не видели, чтобы кто-то давал Шираторизаве достойный отпор. 

Хината Шоё, коротышка из Карасуно, в очередной раз подпрыгнул едва ли не до потолка, принимая пас Кагеямы, и Цутому зажмурился, точно ослеплённый. В свете огромных ламп ярко-рыжие волосы Хинаты казались объятыми пламенем — и в эту самую минуту он, уступавший каждому на этой площадке ростом, оказался вдруг выше их всех. 

Отточенная, выверенная атака.

Точно в замедленной съёмке, Цутому наблюдал, как Реон пытается подхватить этот мяч — решающий мяч, — а с другой стороны к нему кидается Ушиджима. Доля секунды — и в воцарившейся буквально на миг тишине раздался стук.

Стук мяча, приземлившегося на пол, нельзя было спутать ни с чем другим.

Цутому поклонился так низко, что даже поясница заболела. Справа от него замер Тендо, удивительно молчаливый и тихий. 

— Что ж, — сказал он одними губами. — Прощай, мой рай… Было весело.

— Было, — согласился Цутому.

Слёзы хлынули сами — он едва успел добраться до раздевалки, чтобы там наконец разрыдаться взахлёб. Проигрывать академия Шираторизава не привыкла, что и говорить. Карасуно умели удивлять и оказались точно такими же упрямыми.

В душевой кабине Цутому ревел в голос, ни капли не стесняясь. Даже сквозь шум воды он слышал громкие всхлипы Семи, звучную брань Реона и ворчание Ширабу. Только Ушиджима оставался таким же немногословным, как и всегда, и почти таким же невозмутимым.

Тендо подкрался почти бесшумно, обнял его — и не разжимал рук, пока Цутому не умолк. 

Здесь и сейчас Карасуно оказались сильнее — но Цутому, стоя в кольце рук Тендо, ощущал, как на душе становилось в разы легче и как струи прохладной воды вместе с потом и усталостью смывали все поводы для беспокойства, которые приходили ему на ум последние пару месяцев. 

Его одноклассница Момоко — та самая, что спрашивала насчёт Тендо, — как-то говорила, что возможность хорошенько выплакаться всегда помогала ей расставить всё по местам. Да, добавляла она с улыбкой, пусть потом лицо опухшее — зато разум такой ясный, что принимаешь правильное решение и ни о чём не жалеешь.

Теперь-то Цутому понял, что она имела в виду — и с трудом подавил желание рассмеяться сквозь слёзы.

— Что насчёт нашего плана? — шепнул Тендо ему на ухо.

— Нет никакого плана, — бросил Цутому.

Он развернулся и чуть отстранился, оглядывая Тендо с головы до ног. В этот момент ему было как никогда наплевать на то, что происходило вокруг, и даже на то, что они стояли голые в душевой и, кажется, выясняли отношения. 

Теперь стало ясно, как называлось всё происходящее между ними — и от этого становилось чуточку страшно, но в любом случае хорошо.

— В смысле нет никакого плана?

— Ну, — Цутому шмыгнул носом и сполоснул заплаканное лицо, а потом развёл руками, стараясь сделать как можно более виноватый вид, — похоже, я уже встречаюсь кое с кем.

Тендо просиял.


End file.
